LINE OFFLINE
LINE OFFLINE Salaryman is the first series of LINE friends. It is produced by Shogakukan Productions. There are 114 episodes in total. Characters *Moon *Brown *Cony *James *Jessica *Sally (starts appearing in Episode 13) *Boss Plot In the phone company called Line Corporation, there live in a group of ordinary and interesting people: The protagonist Moon, is a regular high-intensity worker who always works overtime, but during his dozing at working hours, his face is like a full moon, and the wind flutters his vibrissa, which makes his colleagues getting headache. Also, his drowsiness specialty is rely on his instinct to walk and shave; Cony, the rabbit who is keen to lose weight and the graceful figured kitten Jessica seem the most normal, they are girl-friends who joined the company at the same period; Manager James, the President's son who feels super good about himself; Moon's best friend - the silence but sly bear Brown, and the most human-shaped and not subordinate tempered person-the good old minister (Boss). Within a small office, funny stories out-force and alternately staged ...... Gallery 8b2d72b8-s.jpg|At the meeting. Grat idea.jpg|Everyone looks satisfied. Romantic.jpg|What are these two people doing??? Sad.jpg|Everybody is not satisfied with Moon... 2.jpg|Brown giving rate no.2 for a bento. Tada.jpg|James showing off in front of his colleauges. Hmmm.jpg|The five co-workers thinking about the masked-man. All down.png|Everyone is not okay except Brown... Connie's blushes.png|James, Cony & Moon. Line offline ep13.png|Moon, Cony & James glacing at the glowing light. b470317f93049aff9dde30446097a6fe.jpg|Cony, Jessica & Moon looking at the lovely bento. all shoked.jpg|Five horrified characters. imageend.jpg|The ending. Trivia *Each story premieres for 3-5 minutes only, so some longer stories had cut into parts. *In this anime, Cony has a crush on James rather on Brown. *There are 2 Meeting episodes, 2 Memory episodes and 2 Security episodes. Episodes #Stare #Drowsy #Phone Calls #Complaints #Preso #Meeting #Snack #Sleepy #A Secret #Tired #Memory #Receipt # Lady Sally # Stoamach Ache # Mask # Overtime # Fortunetelling # Magic # Physical Examination # Pressure # Surveillance # Diet # Security # Club # Souvenirs # Lunch # Bag # Battery # Cookies # Meeting # Dream # Cold # Stickers # Talents # Ice Cream # Office Lovers # Floating Tea Stalk # Trash Can # Garbage Can # Rice Ball # Tie # Summoned # Cony (Glass) # Mr. Moon (Glass) # The Manager (Glass) # Drinking Party # Mirror # Casters # Memory # Pranks # Security # Fart # Spilling Over # Original # The Ultimate Presentation Tip # I Don't Remember # Fortune # Intense! Haiku Club # The Boss Gives His All # Moon's Dirty Room # That Clinking Thing # Brown in the Restroom # Trashion Impossible # Ponnus Ponnu? # Prostration # The Cockroaches Strike Back # Loving the Centerfold # You're my Shangri-La # Love Those Masks # A Mixer with Flight Attendants # Ponnus Ponnu # Goodbye, James (part one) # Goodbye, James (part two) # Goodbye, James (final part) # Sally & the Dragon # Double Dragon # Outbreak # A Sticky Situation # Marital Fight # Welcome, Oil Baron # Sally's Psycho Test # Consolation Party for Moon # Sally's Job # Curse of the Kekoshi Doll # A SayingHe's Tempted to Use on Wednesday # Everyone's Wok # Umbrella of Kindness # You're not Going Home Tonight # Perfectionist # Moon's Secrets Exposed! # Just the way Cony is # Itching James # Boss! I Can't Hold It # Lovely Skin! Summer Makeup! # No Food was Wasted in the Making of This Episode # A Celebration of the Manager # Moon is Happy to Answer Any Question # Cony Does Her Best # A Trip to Hawaii for Two # Men Who Make Everyone Wet # Sally's Job 2 # Who Wants to be a Zillionaire? # Oh Yeah! Let's Go to Atami! # A Heated Meeting # Intense Boss Story # The Marvellous Pudding That Always Sells Out! # The Private Life of a Capable Man # A Little-Known Horror Called Back Pain # A Little-Known Horror Called Money Issues # A Little-Known Horror Called Social Hierarchy # The Last Salaryman (part one) # The Last Salaryman (part two) # The Last Salaryman (final part) # The Making of The Last Salaryman Category:LINE friends Category:Anime series